...In Translation
Sinopse Flashback Jin asks Mr. Paik for permission to marry Sun, his daughter. Mr. Paik is the head of a Korean chaebol that operates an automobile manufacturing firm. He asks about Jin's father, but Jin says he is dead. Mr. Paik then asks Jin to become an employee of Paik Heavy Industries as his personal "assistant". Jin wishs to own an hotel and restaurant, but is willing to do anything for "his dream," Sun. Sun and Jin are married. But before the honeymoon, Jin must devote six months to "management training". Sun is wary of this duty to her father, but Jin places a white flower in her hair and promises her the honeymoon she's always dreamed of. Later, Jin is promoted to "special assistant," and Mr. Paik personally gives him the task of communicating his displeasure to Byung Han, the Korean Secretary for Environmental Safety, over a recent factory closing by the agency. Han is terrified by Jin's appearance. When Jin simply tells him of Paik's displeasure and begins to leave, the man is overjoyed. He takes a Shar Pei puppy from his daughter and forces it on Jin. The next day, Sun prepares a fancy dinner for Jin, but Mr. Paik interrupts again. Jin must drive an man (White Suit) to Byung Han's house, where Jin will "be shown how to deliver a message". Jin sees that the man plans to kill the secretary, and on arrival at Han's house, he rushes in ahead of the hit man. He beats Han in front of his family while the hit man looks on. Jin tells Han to open the factory the next day. He then walks out, telling the hitman that Han "got the message". Jin, bloody from the beating, goes home and heads straight for the bathroom, a repetition of a Sun flashback from a different perspective. He begins to wash the blood from his suit. Sun questions him pointedly and slaps him. She leaves and Jin tries to continue his cleaning. But he stops and begins to weep as he stares in the mirror at himself. Jin goes to visit his father, a simple fisherman. Jin confesses to having been ashamed of him, but his father embraces his long-estranged son. He then tells his father of his dilemma, and his father advises him to make his next project for Mr. Paik (delivering watches to Paik associates in Sydney and Los Angeles) his last. "Go to America," says the old man. "Save your marriage." Realtime events Jin scans the beach, looking for his wife. He sees her swimming in a bikini, and rushes to cover her with a towel. They begin arguing loudly in Korean, and Michael tries to break it up. Sun slaps him for his effort. Alone, Jin asks Sun if there is anything between her and Michael. Sun denies this. Sun then approaches Michael, seeking help. She tries to explain that the slap was meant to protect Michael from Jin's jealousy, but Michael will not listen. Meanwhile, Jin rejects an offer of friendship from Hurley, and Shannon suggests to Sayid that they spend an evening away from the other survivors. Michael's work on the raft is coming along. He regales Walt with tales of New York and then shows off his work to Jack. Jack, however, wants to talk about who's leaving on the raft. Sawyer is sitting nearby, and it's clear he has bought one of the four available seats with scavenged cable. Sun discusses Jin with Kate, who wonders how Jin could have changed from the tender husband Sun describes. However, they are distracted by the survivors running toward Michael's raft. It is on fire. Everyone tries to put out the flames. It's useless, though, and when Michael sees Sun, he demands in English to know where Jin is. Sun will not answer, and Jack and Kate try to intervene. Michael sees Walt throwing sand on the fire and calls him back, giving Sun a chance to flee. The survivors discuss the possibility of Jin having torched the raft. Sun finds Jin rifling through the medical supplies at the caves. His hands are burned. Agitated, Sun tells him that "Michael" was trying to get them off the Island. Jin is surprised by Sun knowing his name. searches for Boone]] Elsewhere, Sayid comes to Boone to explain that he and Shannon are drawing closer. Boone becomes aggressive, and Sayid replies that he was not asking Boone's permission. Boone then tells Sayid that she has a thing for "guys who can take care of her" and will leave him eventually. When Shannon asks for Sayid's help in building a shelter, Sayid hangs back. Shannon realizes that he's been talking to Boone. She finds Locke and asks him where Boone is. Locke resists her attempts to draw him into the conflict, and then challenges Shannon to do as she likes without worrying about Boone's reaction. In the jungle, Sawyer attacks Jin and marches him back toward the beach. He delivers him to Michael, and the survivors gather around while Michael begins to interrogate Jin. Jin begins speaking Korean, and Michael demands that Sun translate. Sun is silent, and Michael slugs Jin again and again. Finally, Sun screams out in English for Michael to leave him alone, that Jin didn't burn the raft. Everyone realizes that Sun can speak English, even Jin. 've attacked us ... and we all know it!"]] Sun explains that Jin's hands were burned as he tried to put out the fire. Michael and Sawyer are still not convinced, but Locke has had enough. He points out what everyone continues to ignore -- they are not alone on the Island. They continue to be attacked and abducted by these other people. Sun maintains Jin's innocence, and everyone disperses. The raft is a total loss. Michael begins to succumb to despair, but he sees Walt and stops. He promises Walt to build a better raft, and Walt promises to help his father. Jin, however, thinks of his father's advice, and realizes that it is too late to save his own marriage. As they play backgammon, Walt brags to Locke about Hurley owing him $83,000. Locke brings up the subject of fathers. He says that his own was "not cool". He then asks Walt why he burned the raft. Walt confesses that he didn't want to move anymore, that he liked the Island. Locke agrees. On the beach, Jin approaches Michael, who is salvaging what he can from the wreck. He has bamboo. He says a single English word to Michael: "Boat". Curiosidades * Quando Jin está entrando na casa do Secretário, sua filha estava vendo TV, onde era mostrada uma imagem de Hurley entrando em seu carro. * Quando Michael viu Jin ajoelhando-se na praia e correu até ele, acusando-o de queimar a jangada, e muitos outro presonagens vieram gritando, nós ouvimos Inglês do ponto de vista de Jin, e estes sons parecem muito estranhos. Estes, de fato, é exatamente o mesmo diálogo que já tinhamos ouvido, só que tocado ao contrário. * Quando lido junto com o título da série, o título deste episódio é "Lost... In Translation", uma clara referencia ao filme Lost In Translation de Sofia Coppola. Temas Recorrentes *O episódio começa com um closeup do olho de Jin. * Jin é forçado a trabalhar para Sr. Paik, pai de Sun, na qual é forçado a machucar outras pessoas. * Jin é alienado por seu pai, na qual trabalha como pescador. Galeria * Screen Captures do episódio ...In Translation * Veja os erros de gravação deste episódio... Categoria:Centrado em Jin e Sun